Takeout menus
by ayeitsdessii
Summary: Watching a baseball game at Erins apartment and jay makes fun of erins takeout menus Average linstead fluff and please enjoy


( Erins Pov )

After a long day of work all I wanted to do was go home and curl up on the couch and watch the game. As the day comes to an end I hear Antonio ask me " Hey Erin the guys are gonna go to Mollys wanna join"

I try to come up with an excuse " uh I think I'll sit this one out " I tell him and he nods. After Antonio gets done asking me I hear him ask Jay " Hey the guys are gonna go to Mollys wanna join"

He replies instantly " I can't guys I kinda have somewhere to be " Antonio says " Bro you finally got a date " I hear Jay reply " something like that "

I can't help but feel the wave of jealousy run through me and I have no reason to. I mean is I had to admit it hank no in house romance wasn't a thing i'd probably already seize the opportunity. I mean could you blame me he is sweet, kind ,l caring, trusting ,and not to mention he's attractive...

( Jays pov )

As I approach erins apartment i cant help but replay erins reaction when I told Antonio I kinda had a date. It was like all the color drained from her face.It was like she was jealous

I make it to her apartment 310 and knock gently *knocks*

"Hey" I tell her as she opens the door and I can't help but notice how beautiful she looks in a baggy tee and sweat pants

"Hey wanna come in " she tells and ask me in that sexy raspy voice of hers that I love

"Yea" I nod and walk to the couch

" so what's up... Dont you have somewhere to be tonight " she tells me and I cant help but chuckle

"Someone is jealous" I tell her

" What I am not " she states " but seriously you told Antonio you had a date" she kinda ask but stares at the same time

" My date consists of coming to your apartment and ordering takeout and drinking a few beer" I confess " you sure know your way to a girls heart " she tells me and chuckles a little

" So what do you want to do " I ask her

" Go look on the table and there are some takeiut menus" she tells me while pointing to thr direction of the table

As I make my way to the table I notice how many there are...

" Lord Erin do you not know how to cook " I'm referring to the mile high stack of takeout menus

" ohh shut up like you don't order takeout " she fires back

" Not as much " I tell her while still laughing

" Well since you're Mr.chef why don't you cook dinner tonight" she tells me with that smile I fell in love with

"Maybe I will how does grill cheese sound " I ask her and chuckle

" Get to cooking halstead" she tells me and I watch her walk away

* 5 minutes later *

" Erin " I call for her

" Yea " she answers me while waking in the kitchen

" umm how do you work your drive ?" I ask her with raised eyebrow

" See what I mean? I'm not the only one" she tells me referring to not being able to cook ... there it goes again that gorgeous smile of hers all I want to do is kiss her

" Hey er " I say and walk up to her

" Yea" she says with that raspy voice of hers

" Why are we dancing around this ? I mean we are always together and I'm in love with you... Every little thing about you Is amazing" I tell her and it feels like a ton of bricks have been lifted off my chest

" I'm in love with you to and I don't know what i'd do without you Jay. You accepted me despite my past " she says while playing with the strings of me hoodie... I lift her up and her legs wrap around my waist

" I want the er " I tell her while looking into her beautiful hazel eyes

" I want this to jay " she tells me. That's all I need to hear ... Next thing you know we're makeing our way to the room loseing clothes on the way .. I hear her whisper " I love you Jay " and I respond " I love you more than anything in the world " and that's the truth ... I press my lips to hers and then rest of the night is history

Please review

Sorry for the grammer mistakes its currently 2:46 am and I have no clue why I'm up

Yes this story was on my original account that I got locked out of... So I had to rewrite it and changed it up a bit


End file.
